


Worth the Wait

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [38]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce and Natasha in the aftermath of defeating Ultron. AU, Fluff.Inspired by the HulkWidow anon that used to pop up every once in a while.





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :)

“What are you watching?” Natasha asked as she entered Bruce’s living room unannounced. Everyone else was off doing who knows what only a day after the defeated Ultron so the tower was empty and she didn’t feel like being alone.   
  
“I don’t know, it was just on and I can’t find the remote,” he answered with a shrug.    
  
Natasha laughed as she hopped over the back of the couch into the seat next to him. She leaned her back on the arm of the couch and stretched her legs out in his lap.   
  
They both stared at the screen in silence as the male lead ran down a dock and he and the female lead had a very emotional conversation before they kissed and the camera did the whole circle around them with dramatic music playing.   
  
It was all very dramatic and reminded Natasha of the talk she and Bruce had barely two days ago. She cleared her throat and shifted a little.   
  
“That could have been us,” she commented, her tone light.    
  
“Hmm,” Bruce asked looking away from the screen.    
  
“We never had our dramatic kiss, you know like in the movies. I thought for sure we were gonna have our own emotional soundtrack at Clint’s place.”    
  
“Huh,” was all he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well if it makes you feel any better, I wish I would have kissed you then.”    
  
“Really?” Natasha asked sitting up a little, the movie all but forgotten.   
  
“Really, in all the time that I’ve know you that was the first time I really got to see you, the real Natasha. The circumstances weren’t all that great, but it made me feel closer to you and I really wanted to kiss you.” Bruce told her patting her knee.    
  
Natasha was speechless for a moment “Well then, why don’t you kiss me now?”   
  
It was Bruce’s turn to be speechless, but when he regained the ability to think clearly he leaned in and Natasha met him halfway. Their lips moved together softly for what seemed like hours before Bruce pulled away with a final peck.   
  
“Worth the wait?” Natasha asked with a smirk.    
  
Bruce let out a contented sigh and nodded his head in confirmation. “Worth the wait.”


End file.
